Miracle
by kagomecathanyo
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome songfic! My first of many probly, my friends liked it! I hope you readers do to!  Disclaimer: 'Miracle' belongs to Cascada and Inuyasha and it's characters belong to Rumiko Takahasi sensei.
1. Chapter 1

Miracle

Summary:

Two years ago. Two years ago was when she met him. Two years ago was when she fell for him. Fifty-two years ago was when he fell for _her_. Every time he left to see _her_ broke Kagome's heart. He acted like he loved her. Then, he left for _her_. For _Kikyo_. He didn't seem to notice how it hurt her when he left. She cried. He didn't know. She _thought _he didn't know.

Story:

Kagome prepared herself to jump down the well. She noticed how she could convince Inuyasha to let her come back for the talent show that night. If she didn't her friends from her time would flip on her.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome said when she saw the half demon after she emerged from the other side of the well.

"Yeah?" The hanyo said to the woman he secretly loved. He hoped that she would notice that he hadn't left for Kikyo in about two months even though the soul-catchers could be seen and he could smell her.

"I-I was w-wondering if….."

"If? If what?"

"If you would let me go back home again tonight. You could come too! You could wear one of the outfits I bought you! You can come to the talent show and see me!"

"Kagome" he sighed. "Okay fine. But we have to come back first thing tomorrow!"

"OKAY ARIGOTO!" Kagome said as she leaped forward and hugged the hanyo.

Later that evening Kagome was getting ready for the talent show.

When she had finished she went looking for Inuyasha. He was downstairs playing the WII with her bother. The TV was chanting "Kirby! Kirby! Kirby!"

"Hey Inuyasha, you're outfit is on my bed. Go get changed!" Kagome shouted trying to be heard over the noise.

"Okay, Okay. Souta, I'll beat you next time."

"No you won't! I always win!" Souta replied.

"Yeah ri-"Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome.

"Inuyasha, just go get dressed!"

"Okay, I will!" Inuyasha said groaning.

When Inuyasha came down, Kagome's jaw dropped. Inuyasha's did to when he noticed what Kagome was wearing.

Inuyasha was wearing a red muscle shirt that showed off his abs and biceps better than his haori did, black jeans, and black faded glory converse. And, Kagome was wearing a black and white camouflage tank top, a black loose tie, a white mini skirt, black leggings, and a white blouse. Along with black faded glory converse.

"Hey, Kagome, how do I look?" Inuyasha said smirking at Kagome's reaction.

"G-good. How do _I_ look?" Smirking at_ his_ reaction.

"Se-good." Inuyasha blushed at his almost-slip-up.

"Thank you." Kagome said her smirk bigger. She realized that he almost said "Sexy." Then she blushed when she thought about it.

"W-well. Shouldn't we be going? You're mom, Souta, and Jiji-san already did."

"We will. I just need to get something first. Plus, you forgot you're hat."

"Oh."

"Come on. It's in my room….I don't know how you didn't notice it. It's red and Black" (A/N: I don't know how to describe a hat. I don't have any…)

"Kay."

"…Hey Kagome…"

"Yeah Inu-"She was cut off when Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers.

She moved her arms so they were around his neck Deeping the kiss. He had her against the wall deepening the kiss even further.

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart for air.

"Inu…Yasha…What was that for?"

"Good luck." Inuyasha said with his signature smirk.

"T-thanks…."

"Here's the hat." Kagome said when they reached her room.

"Thanks."

"We'd better get going." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah. Hop on."

"Okay."

When they arrived, Kagome went back stage and Inuyasha went to sit with Kagome's family to wait for Kagome to come on.

After about five or six people, the announcer said "Next is Kagome Higurashi singing _'Miracle'_!"

The announcer got cheers and after the crowed quieted down, he left the stage and Kagome walked out. Music started playing and Kagome started singing

"_Boy meets Girl._

_You were my dream my world._

_B-u-ut I was Blind (was blind)_

_You cheated on from behind._

_So on_

_My own (my own)_

_I feel so all alone._

_Though I know_

_It's true_

_I'm still in love with yoooouuuu!_

_I need a miracle!_

_I wanna be your girl!_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me!_

_I need a miracle!_

_Please let me be your girl!_

_One day you'll see_

_Can happen to meeee!_

_I need a miracle!_

_I wanna be your girl!_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me!_

_I need a miracle!_

_Please let me be you girl!_

_One day you'll see_

_Can happen to meeee!_

_Can happen to meeeeee!"_

Inuyasha was staring wide eyed. He didn't know Kagome could sing like that. The whole time, she was looking directly at him.

"_Miracle._

_Miracle."_

He realy liked Kagome's singing voice. Hell, _liked_ was an understatement. He _loved _her voice. He loved her.

"_Day and Night (day and night)_

_I'm always by your side. (Your side)._

'_Cause I know_

_For sure_

_My love is real,_

_My feelings,_

_Pure!_

_So take_

_A try (a try)_

_No need to ask me why._

'_Cause I know its truuueee_

_I'm still in love with yoooouuu!_

_I need a miracle!_

_I wanna be your girl!_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me!_

_I need a miracle!_

_Please let me be your girl!_

_One day you'll seeee _

_Can happen to me!_

_I need a miracle!_

_I wanna be your girl!_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me!_

_I need a miracle!_

_Please let me be your girl!_

_One day you'll seeee_

_Can happen to meeee!_

_Can happen to-o meeee!"_

He was staring wide eyed **and **open mouthed. She was a **realy** good dancer.

"_Miracle._

_Miracle."_

"_Miracle._

_Miracle."_

After the talent show, Inuyasha found Kagome waiting by the doors for them and getting much applause.

Then he saw that Hojo guy come up to Kagome and lean in to try to kiss her. Kagome looked like she wanted to run but couldn't move so Inuyasha took off though the crowd to get to her.

"H-Hojo…" Kagome was trying to think of how to get him to back off and she couldn't move because she was basically in a corner.

Inuyasha grabbed Hojo by his shirt callor and pulled him back and said, "Now, what do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to kiss my girlfriend, thank you!" Hojo replied.

"YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND?" Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison.

"Yeah my girlfriend." Hojo said, apparently not hearing Kagome ask the same question.

"Oh, she ain't you're girlfriend."

"Of corse she is! We go on dates all the time! Basically every weekend!"

"No you don't! And I know that for a fact! If she has gone on a date with you, it was only once or twice at the most! She's too busy with _me_ to go out with _you _in the first place!"

"HA RIGHT! SHE'S M-"Hojo was cut off by Kagome.

"HOJO! I'M NOT YOU'RE DAMN GIRLFRIEND! I'M-WITH-INU-YASHA! UGGG!" Kagome shouted.

"K-Kagome? B-but, you've been going out with me when you're not sick…." Hojo said.

"I only went on those to be nice and because you and my friends wouldn't shut up about it! Plus I went on them to have something to do! I didn't think that you thought that I was _your_ girlfriend. I'm sorry…. Oh Shit! We'd better be heading home Inuyasha!" Kagome hurried to say the last part. She didn't wanna stay any longer.

"O-okay." Inuyasha said sensing Kagome's meaning for leaving early.

When they go back to Kagome's House they changed clothes and got in bed. Both of them were tired.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you how good you were at the talent show, Kagome! YOU WERE GREAT!" Inuyasha said. Kagome had already been congratulated by her family.

"R-realy? Th-thanks! I'm glad you li-" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha pressing his lips to hers. He grazed her bottom lip with his fang and she opened her lips for entry. They weren't sure how long the kiss lasted but when it was over, Kagome was lying on Inuyasha chest.

"Goodnight _Koinu-chan_. Aishiteru yo." Kagome smirked wondering if he'd get mad for calling him "Puppy".

Inuyasha smirked also and said, "Goodnight my _Koneko-chan_. Aishiteru yo."

********************************THE END**************************************************

**Koinu-chan: Puppy**

**Koneko-chan: Kitten**

**Aishiteru yo: I love you**

***************************************************************************************A/N: Okay, don't flip out on me because I haven't updated my crossover fic yet! It's not forgotten! I just need to think about the net couple chapters. So in the meantime, I've written three one shots, this one included even though it's a songfic. I'm probly going to end up working on my Inuyasha and Kagome fiction some more and type out my Naruto and Hinata fiction. Oh and if you need me to help you make a fanfiction acc, then reply saying so. I basically only have mine now because fanfiction is being an ass and won't let me upload. I may just go to another site just to upload them. Please review my stories and tell me if you like them or if anything needs to be corrected. Also, I apologize for Hagrid's speech in my crossover. I haven't realy paid much attention on how he talks even though I'm re-reading Harry Potter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors. For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01 Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187 blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen Blood Shifter2 Plague's Vengeance Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

Voldyismyfather

finnickodairlover

Marine76

petersgirl2011

FallenxAngel413

ravenrebel13

darkcreeder

Mithryll

Pokahydee - Nekoyasha

yrpluver97

Sahora

SweetStarshine

animetears4

BrokenInside36

yza25

Minamoon

KiraraKitty08

Mars Butterfly

Inukagfan95

KeiChanz

inuyashaluzkagome4ever

Regina lunaris

PigmyPhoenix16

trueinuyashalovergirl

KagsYasha

Breeluv

yoli05

Seashell

INUKAG INLOVE

cip1994

HermionenDraco368

Sword of the Azure Rain

Lilith Rose

Da-Finest-Blackanese-Miko

Thundara

katieruth

FridayzGirl

xbeautyxxisxxlifex

LadyDogDemon

emeraldsol

ChiikaWings

Srylanna

KagomeCatHanyo

AnimeAmy101

k.a.a-inu

jaydenmercy

Zerimar

demoninuyashalover

NekoxUsa

Inu25

Syao Blossoms

TomboybuttercupSakaast

bee1313

xxXStarryNightXxx

InuKag4evertogether

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word it would help a lot.

Also, there is a petition running on the change . org website. Just go there, type 'fanfiction' in the search bar, and sign!

LET ME KNOW IF I CAN ADD YOUR NAME TO THE LIST!

also, for those of you who are reading my AaMC story, sorry that this is also the fith chapter and that I haven't updated again. I am (hopefully) going to have a new computer starting at the turn of the year and I will also have a drawing pad for it. What's the drawing thing about? Well, I have an ask blog on and it is for the gender swapped form of Marceline from the popular American TV show Adventure Time. His name is Marshall Lee and my ask blog is therefor titled Ask-Marshall-Lee-VK

Ask me questions on it! I'll draw pics for answers!


End file.
